I Have Lost You
by NAZ1
Summary: Someone hurt Luna and Ginny found it very unexpected.(all finished, enjoy the story)
1. Chapter 1

I Have Lost You

I don't know what happened but this site deleted this fic. Oh well here it is again.

Summary: Someone hurt Luna and Ginny found it very unexpected.

Please review and be nice

Naz1

Luna POV

My one True love left me,

What am I supposed to do?

I can't stand being without him.

What will I do?

I miss his kisses, his hugs, and his smile.

Well, I can forget him for a little while,

What am I going to do without him?

My life is not worthy of a smile.

At nights, I cry myself to sleep in my pillow,

Wishing he was standing at my window.

I've had enough of this shit,

I want him out of my head.

I can't take it anymore.

So, so long, goodbye I won't see you for a while.

Remember my life wasn't worth a smile.

When you find me, I'll be somewhere new,

Don't grieve for me, as I will always be with you.

So, so long my darling,

I am some where new.

Don't blame yourself

Cause I didn't blame you.

At that moment Luna went into the girl's bathroom, turned the taps on and laid in the filling bathtub letting the water taking its toll, Luna finally joined her mother at last.

The next morning Ginny walked in and Screamed this was all Ginny could do, she knew this day would come for Luna she lost her mother, her father just recently, now she has lost her lover and her life.

Well that's all for now, I don't know if I should continue. Also if you to how I'm progressing on my stories just check at my live journal (site shown at bio) till next time Naz1


	2. Chapter 2

**I Have lost you**

**Chapter 2**

**Well here is another chapter, enjoy,**

**Ginny POV**

When I looked at her face,

All White and Blue

I finally realised. She knew what she had to do.

Why couldn't I see that she needed help?

All I did was yell.

I look back now how she felt,

Now I soon realised she couldn't cope.

My boyfriend left me for someone new,

Now is it my turn to take that route?

I can wait, things happens which leads to shit.

I can move on.

So listen to me now and listen to me good.

Don't give up your hope and do everything you could.

I leave this note to you Luna,

That I will survive and never give up,

So I won't be seeing you for a long while.

So it time to go Luna,

To say my final goodbye,

From that fatal night, that took your life,

There is no one left to be by my side.

I say this at your funeral,

And say that you were shy,

But I will never forget you Luna

As you weren't afraid to die.

"Goodbye Luna, we will sadly miss you. You were like a sister to me, and only if you could see past that you would know that I would never let anything happen to you. But I failed."

As Ginny step down from the alter she placed a black and red petal rose on Luna coffin, tears fled her face and splattered on the soft clearing soil. Slowly leaning backwards saying her last good-byes, Luna was slowly bought down to her eternal sleep.

**Well **there goes another chapter thanks for all my reviewers.

YanLan I don't quiet understand what you are trying to say. Email me and explain

krazybubblez thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter


	3. chapter 3

****

I Have Lost YOU.

Chapter 3

By NAZ1

I will never forget you,

As you were my only friend,

Many people has left me

Letting me wonder free.

Two weeks have passed,

Since you passed away.

Everyone just stops and stares,

Acting like no one cares.

As I walk down the corridors,

Wonder what would be behind the doors,

Playing pranks, jokes, or anything that would humiliate me,

It wasn't my fault. You wanted to be free.

So why is everyone blaming me?

So I sign my dairy one last time.

I need to escape my world.

I'm moving to the Muggle world,

And to forget this place.

The name Harry Potter doesn't ring the bell,

I'm getting out of this place,

Cause its turning into HELL!

Ginny closed her dairy and packed it in her trunk. Leaving a note to Ron, she walked out of the Gryffindor common Room and headed to Hogsmade to catch a train. Without out a second glance she was finally free, from all the humiliation she received.

Well there goes another chapter. Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up soon.


	4. chapter 4

****

I have Lost You

Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the last chapter I hope you enjoy it. I don't know if I should make a pre-sequel to make it easier to understand, but yeah, I don't know. Tell me if you want me to. Thanks to all my reviewers. Now on Ginny visions, fourth chapter will be up in about a week. This chapter is better then the others. Enjoy

Ginny final words.

As I walked down the Street,

I seem nice to meet.

A few hello's here and there

But still attracting many stares.

The Muggle world is weird

As I try to learn how to use the felephone,

I've made new friends, but I miss my world.

I knew this was a bad idea.

As I am always living in fear.

I want to go home, I'm too alone.

So here I come mum, I'm coming home.

I caught the train down Merrily lane.

And headed off to the Burrow.

Similar faces are seen again,

All smuggled with sorrow.

I realised what I did was wrong,

It's been a month since you've gone.

I'm going back to school now

Falling in love and being foul.

All the hell is gone. Thank God.

It is almost back to normal before you left.

I'm never going to give up

And be like you.

A new fresh start is what I need

So back to Hogwarts, new friends I'll meet.

As I say again Luna,

I won't be seeing you for a long, long while.

Cause I got new friends to greet.

Ginny arrived home after seeing that she couldn't cope on her own, she is now back at school and made knew friends. A memorial was made for dear Luna, as she was never forgotten. Now and again Ginny would go and visit her grave say her thanks. Ginny changed, hiding her darkest sorrow secret she didn't relised it. It wasn't until she started to date that she knew. She snubbed her old crush for a complete new guy. Draco Malfoy her eyes fell on, and soon started to date, realising that it wasn't going to work. After many weeks of being bashed, used, and broken by her fellow classmates she gave up and was soon found dead at the head of the lake.

Ginny was never forgotten and was never mistaken, with the flaming red hair, and the pale white skin. Draco was convicted and was sentenced to death, But Mr Weasley couldn't allow this to happen, Draco changed and was a complete different guy with his father's death just recently, he learned that Muggle lovers and Wizards, Witches are just like you and me. Ginny was suffering everyone could see it, even her darling Draco who she begged to think up something so she could get rid of her broken mind and heart. Draco knew she wanted to die, but wouldn't allow her to give up so freely. Slowly as the weeks went by, Draco gave up and mended her broken heart. The funeral was sad, and slowly forgotten. But poor Draco would never mend over his broken heart of the life he ended. It was a guilty idea to end his lover life but in then end it was all based on Love. He too soon gave up; his heart was full of guilt and sick of the glare he received. He too was soon found at the Head of the Lake in the exact same position Ginny fell to her death.

Well tear that was sad wasn't it. Well thanks for all the people that helped me. And all of my reviewers.Hugs


End file.
